Despear Sanctuary
by Clio2000
Summary: Seiya était loin de se douter que poser un pied dans cette cour, c'était signer son arrêt de mort... Rated T pour les exécutions et les meurtres.
1. Chapter 1

Je pensais atterir dans un nouveau lycée. Je croyais avoir toute la vie devant moi. Jusqu'à ce que je découvre ce qu'il y avait derrière cette porte barrée...

Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est d'avoir ouvert les portes et avoir fait un pas dans la cour. Puis le trou noir. Je me mit à cligner des yeux, essayant de m'habituer à la lumière artificielle qui m'arrivait dans les yeux.

-Une classe ?

Toute la salle était blanche et avait un évier dans le fond. Donc c'était soit de la chimie soit de la biologie qu'on allait pratiquer ici.

Bon, j'imagine que je dois me présenter : Seiya Pegasus. Drôle de nom je sais. Je me relevait sur ma chaise puis me leva. J'avais bien envie de trouver un prof et lui dire ma façon de penser de toute cette mascarade. Je sortais, intrigué de ne trouver personne. Pas même un élève ou un adulte. C'était le désert.

DING DONG ! _Les élèves sont priés d'aller dans le gymnase pour la cérémonie d'entrée !_

Ah ? Je regardais autour de moi, essayant de voir où était le haut-parleur qui venait de diffuser le message. Sauf qu'il n'y en avait _aucun_. C'était quoi ce lycée de fou ?! Je me dépéchais d'obéir et arrivait dans le-dit gymnase. Je m'aperçus qu'il y avait déjà du monde. 18 personnes en tout. La plupart était plus grand que moi (sûrement la classe supérieure) et avait l'air assez énervé, d'autres avaient juste l'air totalement paumés et devait avoir mon âge, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à tout ça. Remarque, moi non plus je ne m'étais pas imaginé m'évanouir dans la cour et me réveiller dans une salle de classe. Je me dirigeais vers eux. Ils étaient quatre dont une fille aux cheveux... violets pâles ? OK... Un autre avait les cheveux noirs et un air sérieux. Le genre qui approche personne. Mais le sourie qu'il me lança en me voyant approcher de leur groupe me dit qu'il n'était pas si antipatique que je ne pensais.

-Salut, me lança-t-il.

-Salut. Vous savez ce qu'on fait ici, au juste ?

-T'as pas entendu l'annonce ?a demandé un blond.

-Si si, mais normalement on aurait du voir un prof ou un surveillant, non ?

-C'est vrai que c'est pas très rassurant...angoissa un garçon aux cheveux verts.

-Du calme Shun !le rabroua la fille. Y'a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Pas vrai Shiryu ?

-Non, pas jusque là, mais c'est bizarre. Moi non plus je n'ait vu personne à part les élèves... a fait le type qui m'avait souri, puis il s'est tourné vers moi. Et toi, qui es-tu ?

-Seiya.

-Moi, c'est Shiryu.

-Shun, a dit le garçon qui s'était plaint.

-Saori Kido, enchantée !s'est écriée la fille avec un sourire hypocrite qui me donna envie de lui coller une beigne.

-Hyoga.

-Et eux ?demandais-je en pointant les garçons plus âgés.

-Je les connais pas. Ils ne parlent qu'entre eux de toute façon.

-Ah ! Je vois que tout le monde est là !

Je peux vous dire qu'on pouvait s'attendre à tout, sauf à un nounours blanc et noir qui sort d'un présentoir. L'espèce de peluche a sautée et atterie sur la scène avec un bruit de canard en plastique. Je remarquais aussitôt l'oeil gauche de l'ours en peluche. Il semblait vous dévisager et le sourire démoniaque juste en dessous vous fichaient la chair de poule. Un ours en peluche de l'enfer. OK.

-Poupoupou ! Je vois que tout le monde est là ! Vous avez tous fait connaissance ? Non ? Alors regardez vos portables !

Comment ça regardez vos portables ?! Il y avait pas touché quand même ?! Eh bah si. Je regardais rapidement l'écran, et m'aperçus que c'était plus un téléphone, mais un petit ordinateur ! Il n'y avait pour l'instant qu'un seul dossier. La curiosité fut la plus forte et j'appuyait dessus. Il y avait une fiche pour chacune des 18 personnes présentes avec une photo. Je m'apercevais que la mienne était la première :

_Seiya, étudiant de classe Bronze, stade Pégase._

Ensuite venait celles des garçons qui avait a peu près le même âge que moi. ils étaient tous de la classe Bronze.

_Shiryu, étudiant de classe Bronze, stade Dragon._

_Shun, stade Andromède._

_Hyoga, stade Cygne._

_Ikky, stade Phénix._

Ikky ? C'était qui ça ? je le cherchais des yeux et finalement le trouva. Il était en train de me dévisager. J'ai aussitôt détourné la tête vers l'écran. La photo d'un garçon aux cheveux aussi violet que Saori y était apparu.

_Mû, étudiant de classe Or, stade Bélier._ (Un petit peu bizarre avec les deux points sur le front)

_Aldébaran, étudiant de classe Or, stade Taureau._ (Je ne savait pas trop comment on peut être aussi grand naturellement)

_Saga, étudiant de classe Or, stade 1er Gémeaux._ (Celui-là ne serait pas un ami, ça je le sentait)

_Kanon, étudiant de classe Or, stade 2ème Gémeaux._ (Lui et le dénommé Saga devaient être jumeaux : ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eaux)

_Angelo, étudiant de classe Or, stade Cancer._ (Lui, je le sentais pas)

_Aïolia, étudiant de classe Or, stade Lion._ (Il sourait sur la photo et avait l'air plutôt sympa)

_Shaka, stade Vierge._ (Il avait du être ébloui par le flash car il fermait les yeux)

_Dohko, stade Balance._ (Quand il a vu que je le regardait, il a fait un grand sourire)

_Milo, stade Scorpion._ (Je n'aimais pas trop son sourire sadique quand il me regardait)

_Ayoros, stade Sagittaire_. (Il avait un petit air de famille avec ce "Aïolia")

_Shura, stade Capricorne._ (Son air sournoi ne me disait rien qui valait..)

_Camus, stade Verseau._ (Je pouvais presque sentir mes doigts geler en regardant ses yeux de glace.)

_Aphrodite, stade Poisson._ (Je n'arrivais pas à discerner si c'était une fille ou un garçon. Il acceptait vraiment n'importe qui dans cette école...)

Bon sang mais la suivante s'était Saori ! Et...

_Saori Kido, étudiante de classe Olympe, stade Minerve._

Elle aussi était dans la classe Olympe ! Cette...cruche faisait partie de l'élite !

-Pupupupu !a couiné l'ours. Moi je suis Monokuma, votre directeur ! Vous avez intérêt à m'apprécier, vu que vous ne sortirez jamais d'ici ! Pas vivant en tout cas pupupu !

J'ai fait un bond de surprise. Nous restez pour toujours ? Il rigolait ? Tout le monde le regardait bouches bées, trop surpris pour hurler. Saori est tombée à genoux.

-Pas sortir... vivant ? Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je suis gentil, je vous donne une chance de sortir.

J'ai commencé à y croire. Grossière erreur.

-...Si vous réussissez à commettre le crime parfait !

-Commettre un crime ?! Vous vous fichez de nous ?!a hurlé Ayoros, celui du stade Sagittaire.

-Pas du tout !a répondu Monokuma avant de sauter sur le présentoir. Toute les règles de l'école sont sur vos portables. Ne les enfraigner pas, je ne veux pas de morts inutils. C'est tout pour aujourd'hui !

Alors le socle a commencé a s'enfoncer dans la scène et Ayoros s'est précipité pour attraper le "directeur", mais trop tard. Je regardais tout le monde, au bord de la crise cardiaque. Maintenant, il fallait que je me méfie. Tout le monde ici pourrait essayer de me tuer. Je sursautais quand une main se posa sur mon épaule.

-Stresse pas, il bluffe, m'a dit Shiryu qui n'avait as l'air très rassuré, lui non plus.

-Pourquoi il nous dirait ça ?

Il allait répondre quand un hurlement l'en a empêché. C'était Shun qui avait crié.

-C'est pas possible ! Dites moi que c'est une blague ! On va tous mourir !

-Du calme petit, ça sert à rien de s'affoler. Faut qu'on sortes d'ici et personne ne tuera personne pigé ?!déclara l'énorme Aldébaran.

-Il... il a raison ! On doit pouvoir nous échapper ! Quelqu'un a repéré une sortie en venant ici ?demanda Mû.

-J'ai juste vu une sorte de porte de coffre-fort au bout d'un couloir, lui a dit shaka qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux.

Les autres se sont dispersés dans tout le rez-de-chaussée pour essayer de trouver une sortie, en vain. Nous étions condamnés à rester dans ce lycée. Mais j'était loin de me douter de tout ce qui se passerait ici, de toute les horreurs que je verrait...


	2. Chapter 2

Nous avions passés des heures a essayer de trouver des indices pour sortir d'ici, en vain. Nous étions donc condamnés à nous entretuer pour tenter de sortir. Super, le programme de l'année. Tout le monde s'était retrouvé dans le réfectoire pour discuter des mesures à prendre et quoi faire, mais je n'écoutait pas. On allait bien venir nous chercher, hein ? Nos parents allaient sûrement appeler la police et nous sortir de là ?

-Déjà, il faut déterminer si nous devons suivre les desseins Monokuma, a dit Shaka.

-Il n'y a rien a discuter !hurla Ayoros. Moi en tout cas je n'entrerais pas dans son jeu !

-Pourtant il va bien falloir.

Ayoros se tourna vers celui qui avait parlé et tomba sur Camus.

-T'es de son côté ?! Sale traître !

-Il n'y a pas de traître. Vous n'avez pas encore comprit ? Quelqu'un finira bien par mourir. Alors allez-y, ayez confiance les uns en les autres et je peux vous assurer que l'une des personnes qui sont ici mourra, et ce ne sera pas moi !

Il se leva et repartit à grand pas. Il n'avait pas tord. Si je faisais confiance à l'un d'eux, je prenais le risque d'être tué.

_Pupupupupu ! Il est vingt-deux heures ! La période de nuit va bientôt commencer !_

-La période de nuit ?demandais-je.

-C'est sûrement le signal "Extintion des feux".

-Angelo a raison. Bonne nuit !conclu Saga avec un léger sourire.

-M'appelle pas comme ça, je préfére DeathMask.

-Ah ? Euh... D'accord.

Je me leva et comme les autres j'allait à ma chambre quand...

-Seiya !

Saori courrait vers moi dans sa robe à fanfreluche. Elle s'arrêta devant moi et j'eut envie de lui coller une tarte quand elle me regarda comme son domestique.

-Tu aurais pu t'arrêter quand je t'ait appelé !

-T'aurais pu me demander de le faire aussi !

-Normalement j'ai pas besoin de demander aux gens de faire quelque chose pour moi et ils le font quand même, je vois pas pourquoi ça devrait changer !

Je serrait les poings.

-Tu sais quoi ? Je suis bien content que Monokuma nous ait donnés le droit de te tuer, ça me serra utile !

Je m'éloignait en hâte, furieux contre cette cruche qui me prenait pour son majordome. Non mais elle se prenait pour qui ?! Elle resta pétrifiée après ce que je lui a dit avant de repartir. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'était que je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça...

S-S

_DEBOUT ! C'est l'heure ! Il est 7 heures, debout tout le monde !_

-Roooh... La ferme...murmurais-je en sortant la tête de l'oreiller.

Qu'on m'enferme pour le reste de ma vie, OK, mais au moins que je puisses dormir autant que je veux, zut ! Je me leva en me demandant ce que me voulais Saori hier. Elle voulait sûrement me dire quelque chose, mais quoi ? A ce moment là, je croyais que je pouvais encore lui demander...

Je jetais un rapide coup d'oeil aux vêtements dans l'armoire. Tous lavés et repassés impeccablement. Je me changeais puis sortit pour aller déjeuner. J'arrivais dans la salle à manger.

-Eh ! Salut Seiya !

-En retard, me fit remarquer Angelo.

-Oui, j'ai eu du mal à me réveiller.

-Comme tout le monde. Ce réveil en fanfare va me rendre cinglé !

-Les gars, quelqu'un peux aller chercher le petit dèj' ?demanda Kanon avec une expression affamée.

-Je vais y aller, dis-je immédiatement.

-Non, pas besoin, je me dévoue !s'est proposé Saga.

-Puis que je te dit que j'y vais ! Quelqu'un veut quelque chose de particulier ?

-Lait et céréale devrait suffire, m'a dicté Shura.

-OK !

Je me suis levé et partit vers la cuisine. Mes pas résonnaient dans le couloir alors que la porte apparaissait devant moi. Je remarquais alors quelque chose.

-Hein ? La porte est ouverte ?

Si quelqu'un était déjà venu, Kanon ne m'aurait pas demandé d'y aller aussi. La curiosité et la naïveté l'emportèrent et je poussait la porte. J'entrait et...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Quelqu'un gisait sur le sol au milieu d'une marre de sang. Et planté dans le coeur, un couteau de cuisine enfoncé jusqu'à la garde.

Je regardais une dernière fois le visage de la victime et m'effondra. Les yeux verts grands ouverts du cadavre me hantaient. Ceux de Saori...

S-S

-Ca y est il se réveille !

-Tout doux Shun, il doit être suffisament secoué comme ça !

-Hein ? Qui est-ce qui... ?

Je clignais des yeux, ne m'habituant toujours pas à la lumière des néons. Shun et Shiryu étaient là et je m'aperçus que j'était de retour dans ma chambre. Et là je me souvins de ce qui était arrivé à Saori.

-Et... Dans la cuisine ?

-Désolé Seiya. Elle est morte, me dit Shun.

-Non ! C'est pas possible ! Tout le monde disait qu'il ne fallait pas suivre Monokuma !

-Tous, sauf un, me fit remarquer Shiryu.

Camus aurait pu faire ça ? Non, quand même pas.

-Non, il ferait pas ça.

-Il a dit qu'on finirait bien par obéir à Monokuma. Lui a peut-être pris les devants...

-Oh et puis pourquoi on se pose la question ?! Saori nous aurait rendue la vie impossible !nous fit remarquer Hyoga.

-Ouais mais quand même...

-Y'a pas de quand même qui tienne si jamais on trouve le coupable j'irais le remercier.

Note : ne jamais se retrouver seuls dans la même pièce que ce gars avec une arme à portée de main. **JAMAIS**.

-Où sont les autres ?

-Ils sont au réfectoire.

-C'est devenu leur quartier général ?plaisantais-je.

-Apparement.

Le premier meurtre avait eu lieu. Bon, Saori n'était pas une grande perte. Allez dire ça à Monokuma...


	3. Chapter 3

Nous avions été réunis dans le gymnase quelques minutes après. Certains avaient l'air secoué, ou comme Camus gardaient un visage impassible. En tout cas, tout le monde se jetait des regards soupçonneux. Pourtant, à part Camus, ils se faisaient tous confiance hier !

-Un meurtre, et dès le premier jour !commença Camus. Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ?

-Dit, on peut savoir ou t'était, au juste ?l'interrogea DeathMask.

-J'était avec vous au petit déjeuner, abruti.

-Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'as dit ?!

-Et tu es tout aussi suspect que moi, avec tes airs de grande brute. Si on te fouille bien je te parie qu'on trouvera assez d'arme pour tous nous tuer.

-Dites, les amis...fit Shun d'une petite voix, l'air mal à l'aise. Et si c'était Monokuma ?

Tous sursautèrent. Je m'avançai.

-C'est vrai ! Il a peut-être dit tou ça hier pour nous monter les uns contres les autres !

-Oh, regardez qui parle...

Je me tournais vers Kanon, surpris.

-Quoi ?

-Je vous ait entendus, hier soir. et si je te cite : "je suis heureux que Monokuma m'ait donné la permission de te tuer."

Les autres écarquillèrent les yeux et les braquèrent sur moi. Shun, qui était à côté de moi, s'éloigna de quelques mètres, terrifié. J'était dans le même état.

-Vous... Vous croyez que c'est moi qui...

-Je ne crois pas, j'en suis sûr.

Oh par les dieux. Là, j'étais mal. J'étais même foutu, à ce stade.

-Ah, vous avez déjà un suspect ! C'est bien, c'est très bien ! Et ce avant que je ne vous explique comment faire ! Votre génération est très interressante, je doit l'avouer !

Et revoilà la peluche qui parle. Manquait plus que lui. Elle sortit du présentoir, comme à son habitude. Ayoros se tendit aussitôt, comme s'il pensait pouvoir l'attraper cette fois-ci. Moi, j'étais trop ocupé à me demander comment je ferais pour leur expliquer que j'était innocent.

-Vous connaissez tous comment ça marche, on tue quelqu'un, on mène une enquête, on attrape le meurtrier et...nous expliqua Monokuma en mimant toutes ses paroles.

-Et quoi ?demandais-je, plus qu'angoissé, avant de me rendre compte que demander ça signait à avouer que c'était moi le coupable. Mais quel idiot bon sang !

-Et on l'exécute, bien sûr !

Tout les lycéens eurent un mouvement de recul.

-Exécuté ?! Vous vous foutez de nous ?!

-Pas du tout ! Comme je l'ait dit quand vous avez trouvée Saori Kido, il y aura un procès dans... disons dix minutes !

-Dix minutes ?!s'étonna Saga. Pour mener toute une enquête ?!

Ce fut la goutte d'eau. Ayoros se jeta sur Monokuma, qu'il renversa aussitôt. Il le leva à bout de bras.

-Alors maintenant tu vas arrêter tes conneries et nous sortir de là, t'as pigé ?!

-Alerte ! Acte de violence sur le directeur ! Sauves moi, épée d'Odin !

-Quoi ?!eut juste le temps d'articuler Ayoros.

Il y eut un déclic. Je comprit trop tard.

-Atten-

CHTAK !

-tion...

-AAAAAAAAAAH !hurla Shun en se détournant.

Nous restâmes tous pétrifiés d'horreur. Non, c'était pas possible ! Et pourtant la rivière de sang qui m'arriva aux pieds était bien réelle.

-Oh merde...souffla finalement DeathMask.

Les épées d'Odin étaient sorties si vite du sol qu'Ayoros n'avait pas eut le temps de comprendre. Il était transpercé de toute part. Tenant toujours Monokuma avec son sourire démoniaque, son bras tenu et figé par une des lames qui l'avait pourfendu. Du sang vint bientôt lui mouiller les lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce qui...

Alors les épées se retirèrent d'un seul coup, et Ayoros tomba avec un bruit mouillé. Monokuma atterit souplement à terre et s'approcha, avant de donner un coup de pied à l'épaule du Sagittaire, l'air de vouloir vérifier sa réaction. Et évidemment, il ne bougea pas.

-Et zut, moi qui comptait tous vous regarder vous entretuer, maintenant c'est fichu !

_Oh ouais, comme c'est dommage !_pensais-je avec une pointe de colère.

Shun tomba à genou. Il était tellement pâle que je l'aurait pris pour un fantôme.

-Alors c'est vraiment vous qui avez tué Saori ?

-Qui ? Moi ?demanda Monokuma d'un air ahuri. Non non non non, c'est tellement plus drôle quand c'est vous qui vous vous en chargez ! Pupupupupupu !

Je prit conscience que c'était un rire. Il riait de nous voir tous nous entretuer. Bon sang j'imagine pas la tête de l'inspecteur pédago en arrivant ici.

-Mais ne gaspillons pas de temps ! Allez, cherchez des indices, et j'espère pour vous que vous réussirez à trouver le coupable !

-Attendez, comment ça, "espérer pour nous" ?lui fit remarquer Aphrodite.

-Oh c'est simple ! Si vous ne trouvez pas le bon coupable, vous mourrez tous ! Sauf le coupable évidemment qui sortira d'ici libre comme l'air ! PUPUPUPUPU ! PUPUPUPUPU !

-Ca va pas être très compliqué...dit Saga en me lançant un regard mauvais.

Et là, je comprit. J'étais innocent. lls allaient m'accuser. Nous allions tous mourir.

Je passai les dix minutes à essayer de trouver de quoi prouver mon innocence et trouver le vrai coupable, mais tout les indices que nous avions était l'heure de la mort. Le meurtrier avait bien fait son coup. Selon les instructions de Monokuma, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle des procès. Le désespoir accélérait ma vitesse de réflexion. C'était trop horrible ! Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça ! Quand le déclic se fit dans mon esprit.


End file.
